Camarilla
The Camarilla sourcebook cover art]]This is the most widely influential organization of vampires history has ever known. It started in the 15th century as a response to the first Inquisition, with the goal of preserving the Masquerade, an elaborate veil of deception to hide the existence of the Kindred. Tonight it is much more: a conspiracy to preserve the power of the elder vampires, an undead secret society that influences mortal politics and business, and the closest thing the Kindred have to a system of government. A Camarilla city is run in the fashion of a neo-feudal court, even if their gatherings may look more like slick boardroom meetings or a rough grouping of criminal cartels. Its hierarchy is absolute: at the top is the Prince, aided by a number of lieutenants such as the Sheriff and Seneschal, and below her are the members of the Primogen Council, who represent their clans or major factions in the area. History The Camarilla was founded in the 1400s by a small group of Kindred at a conference in Italy. This gathering wrote The Traditions, including The Masquerade. Convention of Thorns During the Dark Ages, mortals in Europe discovered the existence of vampires and other supernatural creatures. Mortals, especially churches, began hunting and killing them. Elder Kindred began to use younger Kindred including their own childer as distractions and set them up to be caught by mortals. This led to the Anarch Movement and the First Revolt as young Kindred refused to follow their sires and Elders orders. Kindred were at war with both mortals and each other. A group of Kindred met at a village in England called Thorns to negotiate peace. All the clans agreed to follow The Masquerade, the tradition of hiding their true nature from mortals. Most of the Clans joined the Camarilla, a relatively new and small faction at the time, as the best organization to maintain the Masquerade. Some at the convention rejected the idea of The Masquerade and formed The Sabbat. Hierarchy The Prince is the absolute ruler in their domain. His or her word is law. Below the Prince are several lieutenants they appoint to advise them and enforce their law. *Seneschal: the right hand of the Prince *Herald: delivers the Prince's words and law to Kindred in the city *Sheriff: investigates disturbances in the city and enforces the law **Scourge: carries out the Prince's will as directed by the Sheriff. A prince may appoint more than one Scourge. *Keeper of Elysium: ensures the rules of Elysium are followed, schedules and organizes events that take place in Elysium *Primogen Council: a council with one representative from each Clan and relevant faction in the domain Elysium Elysium is a neutral location where Kindred of all sects, even enemies of the Camarilla, are assured safe passage coming and going. No violence or weapons are allowed. While in Elysium, custom dictates that Kindred do not use their powers against each other. The Prince of a city can choose any location, multiple locations, or can change the location of an Elysium. Notable Members * Vannevar Thomas: Prince of Los Angeles and former Prince of San Francisco * Suzanne Rochelle: Seneschal to Prince Vannevar * Maximilian Strauss: Keeper of Elysium in Los Angeles Category:Factions Category:Sects Category:Camarilla Category:Vampire Lore